The Governor-General of the Wizarding World
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is an alternate version of the encounter with Malfoy in the middle/end of Chapter 45 of Werewolf. It is AU to Werewolf and to the series. Featuring the Queen, the Minister for Magic, Katja, and Malfoy, among others


On the last day before the fall term ended, Lucius Malfoy showed up at the school. "Professor Dumbledore," he sneered. "Here is a Writ removing you from the Position of Headmaster, effective immediately. It has eleven of the twelve signatures needed on it."

When Katja looked at the piece of parchment, it did indeed have the eleven signatures on it, including Malfoy's, but excluding the Longbottom's. There was also a signature for the Black family.

"This petition is invalid, Mr Malfoy." stated Katja. "The Authorised Black Family Head did not sign this parchment."

"I still have a majority, little girl," said Malfoy.

"Then, Mr Malfoy, I am quite sorry, because you have just ticked the Minister off quite badly," responded Katja. "And my name is Auror Major Dame Katja Black, Order of Merlin (Third Class), Knight-Commander of the British Empire, Order of Canada, Victoria Cross, Master of Magical Defence, etc, etc., etc."

"How the hell did I tick off the Minister?" asked Malfoy stupidly.

"Because you just ticked _me _off, you numbskull!" cried Katja. "I am Her Majesty's Personal Representative to the Magical People, and you've just...what's the expression?...forced my hand." She turned to Dumbledore. "Chief Warlock, please announce an Emergency Meeting of the Wizengamot. The Minister will be expected to be in attendance if he wishes to keep any type of job in Our Queen's Government."

"You cannot do this! I have twenty generations of pure-blood! _Avada..._"

Just at that minute, Sirius blew open the Headmaster's door, and stunned Malfoy. "I have fifty generations of pure-blood, you asshole, not that it matters!" Sirius pointed his wand at Malfoy and shouted, "_Ennervate__!"_

Sirius continued on with the standard warnings. "Mr Malfoy, you have been accused of the crimes of attempted murder, Attempted Murder of a Government Official, Attempted Murder of a Member of the Queen's Counsel and Forging the Signature of an Ancient and Most Noble House. You do not have to say anything unless you wish to do so, but I must warn you that if you fail to mention any fact which you rely on in your defence in court, your failure to take this opportunity to mention it may be treated in court as supporting any relevant evidence against you. If you do wish to say anything, what you say may be given in evidence. Do you understand me?"

Malfoy gave no answer. Sirius repeated, "Do you understand me?"

More silence from Malfoy. "Do you fucking understand me, you pure-blood bigot son-of-a-bitch piece-of-shit?"

"Yes, I understand you! I'll be out in twenty minutes anyway, losers! Then I can assassinate everyone! I'll get off by donating the fortune to good deeds and claim the Imperious curse again!"

Sirius re-stunned Malfoy, and dragged him off the grounds of Hogwarts before Apparating to the Ministry. He provided the Aurors with memories from Dumbledore, Katja, and himself, and suggested that they dose Malfoy with Veritiserum so that he would confess _any _crimes that he had committed.

The day of the Emergency Session of the Wizengamot came quickly. Katja and Sirius wore their best Auror Dress Whites, and the Headmaster was in his ceremonial robes as Chief Warlock. Katja was surprised when she walked in, for The Queen was present, along with her husband and son. Just like Katja requested, the Minister for Magic was present as well. Dumbledore called for order.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" he bellowed. He didn't need a _Sonorous _charm or a microphone, but was able to project his voice at a high enough level. "Any Person with business before the Wizengamot, please come forward."

The Queen went forward and started to read. "By order of The Queen! The Charter for the Home-Rule of the Magical World is now Revoked. We are now taking direct control over Our Territories. Mrs Black, do you wish to take the oath?"

"Yes, ma'am, I will."

"Mrs Katja Black, do you swear that as Governor-General and Commander-in-Chief of the British Magical Realm, which comprises Magical England, Scotland and Wales, that you will faithfully and impartially serve Her Majesty, the Queen of Canada, England, the United Kingdom and All Our Territories?"

"I do so swear."

"Do you swear to extend that oath to the Queen's Heirs and Successors, and the People of the Magical Realm, in accordance with Our laws and the Customs of the States?"

"I do so swear."

"Do you swear that you will Support and Defend the Laws of Our Land against all Enemies both foreign and domestic and that you bear true faith and allegiance to the same?"

"I do so swear."

"Do you take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion?"

"I do."

"Congratulations, Governor-General Black of the Magical Realm."


End file.
